10 Things I Hate About You
by LizMcGillz
Summary: Based on poem 10 Things I Hate About You. Jade writes her poetry assignment about Beck and can barely read it because she is so hurt after Beck tried to kiss Tori. First story, so go easy on me, plus it's 2:00 AM and I just finished writing. Rated for mild language. I do not own Victorious or 10 Things I Hate About You. Please R&R. Post Tori Goes Platinum. Bade. Some flash-backs.


**BECK'S POV**

"Jade West"

The sound of her name made me jump in my seat a bit. I had been listening to the class read their poetry assignments, dozing off after every rushed poem. People should try to put some meaning into their poetry, like me. _Sometimes moving on is the best thing for everyone. Sometimes it helps to be free. Sometimes you need to break away, have some fun. Someday you'll see. _Okay it wasn't that good. I was hoping Jade's would be more deep and meaningful then everyone else's. After dating her for all that time, I knew she was very thoughtful and creative.

Jade finished scribbling on her paper before walking up to the front. Classic Jade. Procrastinating. She seemed confident, but I could see in those ice-blue eyes that she was nervous about something. _Stop it, Beck. You broke up. Remember, move on, be free, break away. _

Jade stared into her audience. Our eyes met and she looked down. Not in a shy, blushing way. She looked… hurt.

"My poem is called 10 Things. I wrote it for…" she glanced slightly at me "no one. Whatever." She sighed and began to read.

"I hate the way you talk to me…" _When we were in the RV, I called her Jadey and talked all sappy. She always told me to cut it out. _

_Oh yeah! And Robarazzi! She got so upset when I joked about being "splitsville." Why did I say that to her…_

"and the way you cut your hair." _"You have insane hair!" Girls always loved my hair. That always made Jade jealous._

"I hate the way you drive my car…" _Sometimes we'd drive to the coffee shop. Jade thought I drove to slow and cautiously. "I'm gonna die of old age in this car before dying in an accident!" She freaked out too much._

"I hate it when you stare." _Sometimes I was mesmerized by her beauty and just couldn't tear my eyes away, even when she told me I was turning into a stalker like Sinjin. She is gorgeous…_

"I hate your big dumb combat boots…" _Sometimes after she'd spend the night at the RV when she couldn't stand her father anymore, she'd ask if she could wear my boots in the morning. They never fit her right._

"and the way you read my mind." _I always know when she's hurting. She is right now. Reading this poem. This poem for me._

"I hate you so much it makes me sick," Jade glanced up at me, shook her head, and looked down again.

"it even makes me rhyme." The classed laughed a little, but I didn't. I couldn't decide whether I was ready to keep moving on, forget her, or to embrace her and apologize for everything. _Why did I hurt her so much. _The guilt from trying to kiss Tori didn't help. _At least she doesn't know about that._

"I hate the way you're always right," _I remember when I was in the movie with Melinda Murray. "The costume designer was in your dressing room?" "Yup." "Was she cute?" "_He _was adorable."_

"I hate it when you lie," _I told her I would love her forever and never leave. And I didn't open the door._

"I hate it when you make me laugh," _I got to see the real her when it was just us. She had a gorgeous smile and sweet laugh. And an innocent voice and gentleness. She hated when I tried to show that to people. _I saw a tear in her eye.

"even worse when you make me cry," Jade started breaking down right there, in front of the whole class. _No one ever sees this side of Jade. The innocent, scared, fragile side. _Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she choked back sobs.

"I hate it when you're not around," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't just tears. She was crying. She was ready to run out. But I knew she needed to let this out. She looked at me. _We used to do homework together almost every day. Spend weekends together. She'd spend the night. We'd watch old reruns then curl up from exhaustion right away. _

"and the fact that you didn't call." I knew what she was talking about, specifically here. _She walked out that door and walked away. It felt like the most real breakup of any of our small ones. I always would call, ask her to come over. She'd say no. I'd find her. I'd apologize. We'd kiss. We'd make up. But this time, I didn't call. _The tears wouldn't stop. She tried wiping them away, just smudging some of her makeup. _I wish I could wipe her tears away again. But it's too late. We broke up. For real. _

"But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you," she looked at me as she finished. It felt like it was just me and her, no one else. _Why did I do that to her? _Tears still fell. She still choked back uncontrollable sobs.

"Not even close. Not even a little bit." She closed her eyes then looked back at me.

"Not even at all." She said, her voice the most broken I had ever heard it. _I broke Jade's heart that day. _Jade looked at me, then at Tori across the room, then ran out of the room, grabbing her bag.

The bell rang. I had never felt like such a horrible person. Then I realized why. _Jade let me in. I tore down her walls. And then I left, leaving her open for attack. _Tori came over to me.

"Give me your laptop," I said, remembering Jade's glance at me and Tori at the end of her poem.

"Uhhh, sure. Why?" I grabbed it and opened up her chat history. Tori answered a call to Cat when I was at her house before I almost… The call couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. So why did her history say almost 30? _They left the chat up. Wait, don't get nervous, Jade was getting ready. She didn't see me try to kiss Tori. _But I knew she did. From the pain in her eyes since then, the fact that she basically quoted Tori at the Platinum Music Awards (of course Tori explained what happened), and the obvious hints in her poem, I knew she saw me. I knew she heard me talk trash about her.

I walked out of the room, shoving the laptop into Tori's arms.

_Why didn't I open that door? Now I can never fix it._


End file.
